


Charles的观察日记

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Moral Ambiguity, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Oral Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush, Very Secret Diary, split, 多重人格障碍, 日记体, 第一人称, 解离性人格疾患
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: Charles偷偷观察着新搬来的邻居先生。他还观察到了家庭成员们都对新邻居表面上毫不在乎，但暗地里都对他关注有加。





	1. 弗兰肯斯坦的怪物

1997年11月16日 晴转阴 礼拜日

我们的新邻居今天搬来的时候，除了我，谁也没注意过他。我刚刚结束和教授的定期会谈，一切都很好，家里其他的人都在沉睡。  
Francis把脸埋在枕头里沉睡，一张糊嗒嗒的纸巾团成一团掉在他大腿那，Cassandra又在喝酒，我想劝她，她亲了我一下，又不理我了。Cerebro把自己关起来，他沉迷生物学，我不去打扰他。那天我真的想去看看新邻居呀，我的个子太矮了，脚垫得再高也靠不上窗口一窥究竟。  
在我靠近门口的时候，我隔着铁门听到了一个偏于低沉的男中音。那声音带点鼻音，有点烦躁。我把耳朵贴在门上，被冷冰的铁板冰得笑起来，我听到我们的新邻居低沉地说道：“……请你离开，我不愿意回去。我是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，和你们这群上流社会不是一回事。”  
我听到了一个冰凉的女声在叫他回去：“你是我的弟弟，你应该回去。听着，Erik，爸爸他会死的，他马上就要死了，Erik，看在上帝的份上——”“看在上帝的份上，Emma，那不是我的父亲，而且我对要死的老头唯一的怜悯就是在他死前不给他添堵，谁都知道他宁愿要条公狗给他送终，都不愿意看到我。”“别这样，你明明知道只有我来收拾残局！”在一阵安静后我听到我们的新邻居低沉地说道：“抱歉，但是我不能。姐姐，再见。”接着传来了门关上的声音，不大而有力。隔着铁板我听到了高跟鞋咯哒咯哒远离的声音。真奇怪啊，不是吗？他明明有家庭，却不愿意回去，非要自己一人独来独往。真是个怪人，我们的新邻居先生。我听到Cassandra在喊我，我跑回去了，她只是喝醉了，倒在沙发上，喃喃着她流产的那个孩子的名字。不知道明天会是谁做家长。要知道我们可是个平等的大家庭，无论是十岁的小孩子还是十七岁的大学生，是二十二岁的单身女性还是二十七岁的生物学家，我们大家都是会轮流出任家长的。Cerebro从房间出来了，他看了一眼家里，然后对我说，晚餐时间了，你想吃点什么？烟熏肉，谢谢。吃着晚餐的时候我才想起来，我还没看过我们的邻居先生长相呢。Cerebro回答我要多喝牛奶，好长个子，这样我就可以看到任何我想看到的人了。我不喜欢牛奶，我把玻璃杯推到Cerebro的面前。Cerebro没什么表情地看我一眼，说：“随便你。”接着就拿起他的茶杯回房间去了。  
做研究真的很忙，Cerebro已经很久没有打理过头发和胡须了。我不能打扰他。这几天大家都很慵懒，冬天到了只想蜷起来睡觉。我想在下周末教授进行周例谈话的时候，我要告诉教授我们家集体患上了冬季慵懒症。过了几天，Francis又想去酒吧。Cassandra一脸讥讽地告诉他没几个正经酒吧乐意接待他这种娃娃脸的未成年男孩，他能去的就是不正经的地方。这让Francis感到愤怒，他们吵了起来，Francis提到了Cassandra夭折的女儿Nova，这让Cassandra崩溃。最后Francis还是出门了。我同时感受到他们两个人的伤心和愧疚，只好悄悄躲了起来。我们家楼下的一个味道闻起来很不舒服的小巷子里有个酒吧，看上去怪模怪样，那个秃顶的看门人看到Francis的时候几乎扑了过来，他摸了摸Francis的屁股，用力捏了几把，手指还伸到他的屁股中间顶了顶，用一种我很害怕的口吻说道：“……就缺你这种小骚货。小小年纪，小小骚货。”Francis对那个缺了一颗门牙的老头儿羞涩地笑了笑，他被拍了拍屁股，顺利地进酒吧里去了。里面的声音特别吵，味道奇怪，让我想起初春时在太阳下叠在一起的猫咪们总是把身体叠加在一起，它们的皮毛因为不断摩擦而发出某种味道，那味道也像Cassandra的陈年皮草外套堆在一起时发出的野兽的味道，我经常一个人去看动物世界，科教探索频道里关于非洲南美洲的草原和荒原什么的纪录片，我没有见过大海，没有见过草原，没有见过野兽，我是一个失忆的孩子，但是我有一群家人。这就够了。野兽的皮毛的味道，呛人的烟油味，让人不喜欢的酒味，人们说话很粗糙，不礼貌。但是Francis每过一阵子就来这种地方，有时候他和一个男人，有时候是好几个。Cassandra告诉我这叫性交，非常堕落，非常危险，她为Francis祷告，因为Francis追求被侮辱和被损坏。而Cerebro告诉我那不是真的性交，因为没有做完全套，生物意义上的，那些男人没有把性器插入到他的身体里，他也没有把性器插入到其他人身体里。我不明白他们的意思，我只是知道Francis的行为并不健康，而Francis不会听我们家庭里任何一个人的劝阻。Francis有一张圆圆的脸，蓝眼睛，棕色卷发，他今年十七岁。好几个男人给他买酒，还递给他一种白色的粉末，Francis喝了酒，但没拿白色粉末。我听到有几个男人在说，小红嘴适合吸鸡巴，圆屁股应该操到内射。他们在讨论先后顺序。Francis说他不想再喝酒了，而那些男人摁着他不让他走，喝完这杯再离开。那些人的手在他的腿上和背上摸来摸去，有一个人的手伸到了他腿中间，Francis扔开了他的手。那个男人问他多少钱，Francis没有理他，那个男人不高兴了，开始缠着他。酒吧的老板长得很凶，但他人其实还挺好的，他叫Logan。Logan把那个男人扔了出去，并且低声警告了Francis别来惹麻烦，他会被生吞活剥的。Logan喊他小破孩儿，然后让他别离开自己的视线。我知道Logan并不是讨厌Francis。  
我记得教授把这叫做“保护”。  
Francis喝了太多的酒，他想离开，他喝得太多了，脚步开始跌跌撞撞，并不理会Logan的呼喊。Logan的声音充满了担心，他似乎叫了什么人，我想喊住Francis，但又闭了嘴。  
当Francis走到酒吧后门的小巷子时，突然出现了三个男人围着他。他们狞笑着像某种万圣节的面具，可怕极了。万圣节的时候我从来不出去要糖果，因为这会让家人们担心。  
Francis想跑但所有的路子都被堵住了，他被围在里面。那三个男人推搡着他，让他跪下，说“只是口一下”就让他走。Francis相信了，他晕乎乎地跪下，我不明白什么是“只是口一下”，但是我看到了那三个人接下了裤子，掏出了尿尿时会用的东西，我的心理医生告诉过我那叫阴茎。现在Francis开始准备吸那三个男人的阴茎，那三条阴茎都在他脸旁边，他犹豫着不知道吸哪一条，直到他被揪住头发，嘴里被塞进了一条。那条阴茎肥大粗厚，我闻得到他们阴茎的味道，不洁净，而且难闻，让我想到每周六去教授那做心理会谈的时候，教授测量我的身高体重，还会让我张开嘴看看我的牙齿发育状况。教授是个严厉的老师，是个很好的心理医生，但是我不喜欢他让我漱口，那漱口水会放大我口腔的问题，我的牙垢和蛀牙的味道就会被教授闻到了。  
那条阴茎在Francis的嘴里慢慢变大变硬，然后开始进出得变快了。Francis好像感觉不舒服，因为我听到他的喉咙发出模糊的声音，听起来像是Cassandra喝多了酒要呕吐的那种。但那个男人没有理他，他发出哼叫，揪着Francis的头不让他吐出自己的阴茎。而其他人烦躁地掏出自己的阴茎拍打Francis的脸，戳着他的脖子。  
那个男人脸对着天，黑色的，模糊的，他闭着眼睛说了一声：“Fuck！”然后他的阴茎就射出了白色的液体，Francis没有吞下去是因为那些白色顺着他的嘴流了出来。另外两个男人好像情绪非常激动，有一个马上把射出白色液体的那个人拉到自己的身后，然后把自己的阴茎塞在还没法合上嘴的Francis的嘴里，开始重复上个人的动作。  
而另个人让Francis握住自己的阴茎开始“动一动，小婊子”，我知道！“小婊子”是个侮辱性的称呼。  
Francis只是眼神涣散地开始动着他的手。Francis的嘴里依然在进出着男人的阴茎，那三个男人一直在低声说：“小婊子，看看你饥渴的样子”“骚货，给你一百美元，你就能给我干整整一个月”“瞧瞧他吸得多带劲儿啊？寂寞的小寡妇需要安慰。”“给我动快点！”Francis对这种我不喜欢的话一点反应也没有，反而加快了嘴里和手里的动作，直到他被这三个男人射了一脸。  
醉酒还没有醒的Francis用手胡乱地擦了擦脸，他站了起来，摇晃着想离开。但那些男人却拉住他不让他走，笑着让他“继续玩玩，需要多少钱？”地摸他的屁股甚至开始解他的衣服。  
Francis抵抗了起来，他开始挣扎，发出声音。他的抵抗好像没什么力气，因为那三个男人脱下了他的外衣和外裤，露出白色的内裤，他的腿很白，在月光下我看到了鸡皮疙瘩都被冷风唤起来了。那几个男人的手开始摸着他的大腿，往Francis的阴茎那摸去。Francis害怕起来，因为他的哭喊带着颤音，他开始呼救，而其中一个男人用嘴啃着他的脸：“小荡货，喊什么？不就是来玩这个的么？我们三个会让你爽的……哈哈，没人来的，小婊子。我打赌你从十二岁就开始出来卖屁股了。”他话音刚落，Francis的屁股就被另个男人用力拍打起来。  
他们夸着Francis，用一种我不能理解的方式。Francis被摁倒在地上，六只手在他身上游走。他的哭喊和挣扎很微弱，我不知道是不是应该救他，或者喊出Cassandra和Cerebro，因为Francis现在是家长，而且他现在也没有退出家长的位置。  
Francis现在被压在地上，他好像酒醒得差不多了。他的脸色红得像是过马路的红灯，红灯亮了，要停止，要止步，请别走，请别动。他哭喊着：“谁来救救我？求求你们，不要这样，求救我！救命！”  
他挣动得厉害，但是那几个男人比他更强壮，几个人按住他，恐吓他。在那个摸着他大腿的男人把他的腿扛起来的时候，那个男人的阴茎又长又硬，直通通地对着Francis。Francis的眼睛睁得很大。我在动物世界上看过被猎人枪杀的母鹿，它们在死前会为了小鹿而跪下流泪，我觉得母鹿和现在的Francis长得有点像。我想救他离开，但是现在Francis牢牢占据着家长的位置，我没有办法。  
Francis开始大声哭泣，我也蜷成一团小声地哭起来了。  
这个时候，我看到旁边的垃圾桶盖突然悬在半空中，然后飞了过来，铁皮的垃圾桶盖先是撞晕了抬着Francis的腿的男人，然后飞着砍在了另两个男人的脖子和太阳穴的位置。Francis哭泣着飞快地穿起自己的裤子，捡起自己的外套，哆哆嗦嗦地看向前面。  
我也看向前面。  
一个穿着皮衣的男人，神情冷淡鄙夷地望着他一眼：“自找麻烦的蠢小子。”然后他不再看Francis一眼，从他身边走过去了。  
Francis如梦初醒一般，紧紧追着那男人走着。他想表达自己的感谢之情，但那个男人不理会他。就连Francis问他他的名字他也不回答。  
他们俩就这么一前一后的走着。走了两条街后那个男人恼怒地转过身，揪住Francis的领子，问他到底想干嘛，他说他可没钱来给Francis买乐子。Francis望着那个男人，我们能看到那个人的脸在昏黄的路灯下立体得好像教授的办公室里的浮雕人像，他的眼睛是绿色的，不像我们家庭的人，我们大家都是蓝眼睛，通透像玻璃。这个人的眼睛不通透，像是黑欧泊，闪着绿色和黄色的光。  
Francis呆呆地看着那个男人，我想推推他，人家问他话呢，但是Francis只是呆住了，他的心跳声我可以听得见，隆隆得很大声，很奇怪。  
那个男人放开了Francis的领子，像是憋了很大的火气：“你看起来就是个未成年的小子，别乱耍酷去酒吧找乐子，你会死得很惨，今天是因为我欠Logan人情，他让我来看着你，我做到了，现在离我远点，我要到家了。”  
那个男人走了几步，看上去很生气地回头，因为我们还在跟着他。他低声发出一种像动物世界里熊狮要打架的低吼：“滚远点！别跟着我！”  
Francis畏缩地低了一下头，但是始终注视着这个过分生气的陌生人：“抱歉，我家就在这里。”  
那男人像是见鬼了一样恶狠狠地说：“你最好别给我耍花招，你如果缺钱，我这里没有。我也不想跟来路不明的小子上床，谁知道你干不干净！”  
Francis的大眼睛聚起了一汪水，我不知道他为什么这么伤心。那男人看到他眼里的泪水，露出一点点受惊的表情，骂了一声，然后不自然地说：“我只是不会跟你上床，小孩儿，那是占你便宜，而且我真的没钱。这个房子是我姐姐给我的。”  
Francis低着头跟他上了楼道，那男人无可奈何的样子像是惹了一个大麻烦。他为什么这么沮丧呢？这真的是我们的家呀。  
那个男人到了我们的楼层，在我家对面的位置，掏出了钥匙。  
我后知后觉地回忆起上午的那个声音。  
我感到雀跃万分。我摸着自己的心脏，感觉它跳得好像一只春天的布谷鸟。  
Francis掏出钥匙，在那个男人惊讶的目光里打开了我们家的家门。他吸了吸鼻子对着男人说：“谢谢你救了我。我是你的邻居。我叫Francis。”  
我们的新邻居先生收起了那股惊讶的表情，他露出一个潦草、敷衍的样子：“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。没兴趣照顾小孩儿，也没兴趣和小孩儿上床。”他看了一眼脸色通红咬着嘴唇的Francis，嘟囔了一句：“……麻烦精。”  
他关上了门。  
Francis站在门口，呆呆地看着那个已经关上的铁门。我喊了他好几声他也没有听见，最后他魂不守舍地退回房子里，也悄悄地把门关上了。  
Francis今天晚上把自己关在房间里很久很久，哪怕Cassandra怎么嘲笑他他也没有出来，我也不知道怎么了。我趁着没人注意的时候对发出微微光芒的门缝那喊他，我大概是太担心了，于是Francis低声回应了我，告诉我别担心。  
我不知道他怎么了。  
但我知道我们的新邻居Erik Lehnsherr先生，他长得可真英俊。


	2. 一个邀请

1999年11月21日 暴雨 礼拜日

这几天的时间里我们没怎么见到Erik先生。确切地说，是Francis还没怎么和他见面。毕竟Erik先生还不认识我呢。可我们也没怎么太能见到Francis，因为Francis老是魂不守舍，我们跟他说话的时候他的敷衍和游离让我感觉不满，但我并不想责备他，Cassandra责备他得够多了，何况Francis总是一副又忧伤的面孔，对什么都心不在焉，我不知道他怎么了。他比往常更加频繁地用手来回摸着自己的阴茎，这叫做自慰。我看了很多生物学的书，在每半个月就要进行的心理医生会谈里，教授告诉我一些性知识，虽然家庭里只有我才会来接受心理治疗，可教授又温柔又耐心——  
不过书本和教授都没有提到，人在自慰的时候发出特定声音这一行为有什么社会学意义。是有助于手淫行为更快速地结束呢，还是有助于产生更多的愉悦感？  
Francis没有在自慰的时候喊过什么，他就只是无聊地重复着“啊”“嗯”这样的单音节语气词。从这一周的星期二开始，他的自慰里总在低声着什么话，他的声音压得很轻，家里其他人都不在意，而我隔着薄薄的墙听到了他昨晚在自慰高潮里喊出的一个单词。  
那听起来像是我们邻居先生的名字。  
除了周二，我们并没有再见到这位邻居Erik先生了，我不知道为什么Francis在自慰里要喊那位绿眼睛的邻居先生。下周就是心理会谈了，或许我可以去问问教授。  
今天下了特别大的雨，雷声好像要把整个天空炸开，没有食物了，Francis不得不冒雨出门。从超市回来的时候，Francis低着头拎着一大袋食物，雨太大了，即便他打着雨伞，他的雨靴再高，他的裤子仍然湿了，现在是冬天，天黑得特别早，在暴雨的夜里低头走路非常危险，我一个劲的喊Francis，他也不理我，低着头踢踢踏踏地走着，所幸快到家了，他踢了一块石子，那石头在水中骨碌碌滚了一会儿就停住了，我们抬头看，你猜怎么着？  
我们的新邻居Erik先生在楼下站着，站在Francis的面前。雨这么大，Erik先生没有带伞，躲在屋檐下仍然浑身湿透，他的头发湿成一络一络的，他身上唯一干燥温暖的地方大概就是他手上夹着的烟了。他没什么表情地瞅了一眼Francis，这一眼让Francis脸涨得通红，我听到了极速加剧的隆隆心跳声。  
Francis支支吾吾地靠近他：“你……你没有带伞么？”他伸出手，把收起来的伞递过去。  
Erik没有接，冷淡地让Francis的手停在空中。他转了个头。  
Francis为这种不太礼貌的行为弄得特别伤心，我就是知道。Francis抿着嘴，神情特别畏缩地站在Erik先生的旁边，他眼神躲闪地看着Erik，被邻居捕捉到的时候就退缩回去看着自己的雨靴，黑色的，特别亮。  
Erik烦躁不堪地说：“小孩儿，回你的家去。我没空陪你找乐子。”  
Francis要哭了，他以前可不是被说两句就要哭的呀？他望着Erik：“我只是很感谢你上次的帮忙……我并不想怎么样。你没有带伞，我只想借给你一把。”  
Erik吐出白色的烟：“我不需要。”  
Francis默默地站了一会儿，神情萧瑟地准备离开了。我不喜欢让Francis难过的人，英俊的邻居先生也不行。  
他不是我们的家人，他不是我们。  
Francis决定离开这让我感觉到轻松。他偷偷望了两眼Erik，视线集中在那个男人严厉的下颌，胆怯又失落。  
Erik突然说了一句：“快走吧，我不需要伞。我只是忘带钥匙了。”  
Francis因为他多说了一句话就决定不走了，他默默地陪着邻居在大雨滂沱的夜里站了一会儿，对着冷淡的邻居说道：“那你要待多久？”  
Erik先生个子很高，他瞥了一眼矮矮的Francis，Francis无辜地缩起脖子：“你要是感到冒犯，我很抱歉。”  
Erik好像无计可施了似的，才对Francis说：“我忘记带钥匙了。备用钥匙在我姐姐那，她晚上有个舞会，上流阶层的那种，何况这么大的雨，该死，我得明天才能去找她了。”  
Francis沉默了很久，突然大着胆子说：“或许你可以来我家……”  
“我没听错吧，小孩儿，我可没带钱。而且我还是个变种人，你不挑剔是么？”  
Francis看着Erik又惊讶又嘲讽的样子，Francis心头涌起一股我很难描述的后悔感和屈辱感：“我们不会做任何事，好吗？你对任何人都要这样吗？”  
他站着，试图勇敢地和那个男人对视，但是我只感觉到Francis的脸红得要冒烟了，他败下阵来，落荒而逃。  
他转身跑到楼梯上，不理会身后男人的呼喊。我不明白这种无聊的恶意怎么会刺伤他，他站在家门口，拿出钥匙，情绪激动得怎么也对不住门孔。  
这个时候，那把钥匙像是着了魔法一样定在了空中，Francis的手放开了，它也仍然在空中，我就这么看着那把小小的钥匙凭空戳进了门孔里，身后传来一个男人低沉的声音——  
“往左转两圈，再往右转一圈半，是么？”  
Francis含着眼泪仓皇地回过头，邻居Erik望着他，既无奈，又不怎么自在：“很抱歉我说了那些……我不是故意的。”  
Francis伸出手背用力抹了一下眼睛，没有抹干净，水还在源源不断地冒出他的眼眶，他扔下了购物袋，食物们摔在地上发出哗啦的声响，那一定很疼。Francis再次用力抹了一下，再一下，又一下。天啦，他能别再哭了吗？这不是什么大事情呀？  
Erik看起来也不自在极了，他的声音干燥得好像是压缩饼干：“回答我，小孩，门是这么开的么？”  
Francis一点也不怪他的样子，用手背遮着脸点点头。  
Erik弯腰，拎起购物袋，不理会哭泣的Francis，进了我们的家门。Francis跟在他后面，情绪好了一点，他轻轻地关上了门，站在玄关处的Erik先生脱了湿透的鞋子，对Francis抬了抬眉，Francis小声地说：“拖鞋在柜子第二排，蓝色的那双。随便坐，没关系。”  
Erik穿上了Cerebro的拖鞋，小了点，不过他也没说什么，他把东西提到了客厅里的餐桌上，然后拉开一把胡桃木椅子，坐下了。  
Francis磨蹭了一会儿也坐进去了，他们都浑身透湿，看上去毫不在乎会把家弄成什么样。我们的家里太久没有来客人了，我和Francis都很激动。Francis激动得快要忘记他的委屈，变得害羞了。浑身湿透的客人不知道从哪儿摸出一个干燥的烟盒，金属的，特别老式，他应该很喜爱这个金属烟盒，因为这个烟盒虽然特别老，但是亮闪闪的。他拔出一根烟，刚刚点燃，就发现他忘记了烟灰缸。他正准备尴尬地熄灭这根烟，Francis默默从桌子旁边拿了一个玻璃杯。我们唯一的客人又用那种冷淡的眼神看了Francis一样，旁若无人地把玻璃杯移到自己的面前，弹了一下。火光是黯淡的，橙红色的，信号灯和报警器也是那样的颜色，一闪一闪，危险，危险，Warning！  
他们很久都不说话，一个在拼命抽烟，一个在低头看桌子花纹，我都要不耐烦了，准备推搡一下Francis，别傻坐着，既不给客人倒水泡咖啡，也不聊天。这个时候，Erik先生吸完了第二根烟，他们第一次见面的时候，Francis被几个陌生男人强迫口交时，那些男人用的词，吸一口，吸一下。  
当Erik开口说话的时候连我都被吓了一跳：“我是个变种人，控制磁力和金属。”  
Francis茫然地回答：“……好的，那很酷？我是说，那很棒。”  
“你懂不懂我意思？”Erik看起来有点恼火，“我说我是个变种人可不是要你来夸我的，小孩，我听Logan说了你的事情，富人家的，脑子有点……算了，总之，我是被社会所不待见的变种人，你最好少跟我打交道，我也不会像那些装腔作势的杂种似的去收敛我的变种能力。”  
Francis的心突然明亮了起来，就像是一条昏暗的走廊慢慢亮起黄色的灯似的，他为Erik会打听他感到雀跃：“我不是小孩，我今年十七岁了，我叫Francis，是个大学生。”Francis偷偷咽了口口水，其实Francis已经告诉过Erik他的名字了，但多说一遍也无妨。  
Francis笔直地看向停止抽烟挑起一边眉毛的Erik：“我是个普通人，没有很棒的变种能力，我很喜欢变种人，Logan先生就是。”  
Erik望着Francis，从他绿眼睛里可以看到Francis眼睛瞪得很大，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，Francis的语气特别真诚，他的手交握在桌下，紧张得手心全是汗。Erik不知道Francis手心都是汗了，他疑惑地说着：“Francis，你现在是Francis是吗？”  
Francis也困惑起来，他点点头：“我就是我啊……？”  
Erik嘀咕着些什么，我听不大清，等到我们的邻居先生弹完烟灰抬头看向Francis的时候，他的眼里多了一点怜悯和嘲讽，这很奇怪，他看上去像是随时都准备着被抛弃的紧张人士，而现在他看向Francis的时候，好像他和他都是被抛弃的、多余的那样。  
“Francis，好的，Francis，”他喃喃着，“那么就是Francis吧。Francis，首先，我叫Erik Lehnsherr不操未成年人，你脸红什么？我只是说明一下，好吗？别紧张。你要知道随便把人往家里邀请是非常危险的，下次别再这样了，随你的便，只是一个建议。其次，和我走得太近没什么好下场，别急着反驳，社会讨厌变种人，虽然社会也不怎么待见你这种的……我的能力不怎么稳定，不然我也不会没了钥匙就开不了门。最后，感谢你今晚帮了我，我知道你想说什么，闭嘴孩子，不，该死，Francis，要不是我欠了Logan人情——算了，总之，Francis，很高兴认识你，我能借宿一晚么？”  
Francis呆呆地看着他，白皮肤红得无药可救，他有种明显的挫败感以及——充满了希望的欢欣鼓舞。他站起来，思索了一下，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，Erik像只猎鹰似的盯着他。Francis期期艾艾地说：“有的，Lehnsherr先生，我家房间很多。这个就行，被子都是今早刚铺的。”Francis指着自己的房间，望着湿透的Erik先生像是突然做梦做醒了那样：“天哪，我忘记给你找一条干毛巾了——你等等，对了你需要洗澡么？浴室在——”  
邻居先生没有等他说完就暴躁地打断了他：“Lehnsherr就行，别喊先生。”  
邻居先生用力吸完最后一口香烟，摁灭在被子里：“你也湿透了，你先去吧，Francis。我想一个人想些事情。”  
Francis固执地站在原地，还想说什么，Erik叹了口气，用一种商量的口气说道：“去吧，我保证？”他对Francis露出一个有点僵硬的微笑，再试探着说了一句：“好吗？”  
他湿了的棕发因为室内暖气不再往下滴水，垂落在眉骨旁，我们的邻居先生就算是好声好气说话，也有种怒气和孤僻，而Francis明显非常买帐，他望着灯光下的Erik Lehnsherr，抿嘴笑了一下，说：“好的，Lehnsherr先生，你要是饿了——”  
“Francis。”  
Francis老实地闭了嘴，我们没有见过一次他这么听话的。他去了浴室，匆匆洗了一下，强忍着想要自慰的冲动，因为我的小哥哥，我的Francis，怕用浴室的时间太长会耽误Erik Lehnsherr的清洗。  
当Erik Lehnsherr进入浴室开始洗浴的时候，我们都听到了来自Francis的雀跃和悸动。  
心跳起来是砰砰的。  
砰砰。砰砰。砰砰。


End file.
